Belly of the Beast
by CropsyManiac
Summary: Alone in the mansion with a snoozing Riza, Hiro wonders; do werewolves like tummy rubs? RizaxHiro, T for some suggestive themes and minor language.


Just a little short story I whipped up. Might clean up/edit a bit later to improve flow/wording in some places, but hopefully it should be fine otherwise.  
Enjoy!

* * *

A tired yawn echoes through the empty basement hallway as the boy exits his quarters. His body still snug tightly in one-piece footie pajamas as he sluggishly meanders down the long hallway. After all, there certainly isn't any reason to rush on this lazy Saturday morning; Hime, Sawawa, and Flandre were all slated to launch a shopping spree about an hour ago, and school is off 'till Monday.

Hiro scratches his head wearily as he wanders towards the stairwell. There isn't even a sound coming from any of the other servant quarters. Not surprising, really; Reiri isn't up that often during the day, so she's probably still dozed off in her coffin. Riza's room remains silent as well; heck, if you can't hear the clangs of her metal weights, or her even louder snoring, you can probably safely assume she's not there. Besides, she's certainly not the type to stay cooped up in her room for no reason; it's more likely that she's out for a joyride or training somewhere, both things that she tends to do on weekends.

Which means-

The boy stops in his tracks at a sudden realization. Could it be possible... Could he actually have the house to himself for a while? He claps his hands together triumphantly; with nobody around to make him do chores or put him through an excessive training routine, maybe he can finally go upstairs, relax on the couch, and see what's on TV.

Hiro rushes down the hall and hurries up the stairwell, quickly making his way into the main hall of the mansion. With a sharp left turn, he bullets towards the door to the TV room; most of the others probably won't be home until much later in the day, but Riza usually isn't out long. He quickly pulls the door open, and makes a rush for the couch!

"Gah!"

The young blood warrior flails his arms wildly in front of him, luckily making contact with the ground just in time to break his fall. Pushing himself back onto his feet, he takes a quick glance downward, and immediately spots the cause of his sudden fall; one brown boot discarded against the floor. One of Riza's boots, to be exact...

~_SNORE~_

With one very recognizable noise, the boy wakes from his morning stupor and begins to notice his surroundings. One redheaded werewolf girl - clad in a dark grey cropped shirt, tannish green cargo pants, and a pair of white socks - lays sprawled on her back across the entire length of the couch as she snores the day away. Looks like Riza didn't have any plans for the day after all...

His morning plans thoroughly ruined, Hiro sighs as he peers back toward his snoozing friend. The werewolf warrior's body is strong and well-toned, and the cropped shirt she always wears puts her well-defined abdominal muscles on display. Heck, come to think of it, all the werewolves he's met seem to have a similar clothing arrangement; maybe it's some sort of display of strength?

Still, seeing her stomach expand and retract with each breath, he can't help but wonder...

Against his better judgement, he approaches the sleeping werewolf halfbreed, tossing any sense of self-preservation to the wind as he extends his arm and rests his hand against the center of her well-defined stomach.

"_ ..._"

Her back arches against the couch cushions, a rather comfortable-sounding murmur escaping her lips as she unconsciously pushes her stomach up against the boy's hand; almost as if bidding for further attention.

Hiro freezes to a halt at his friend's unexpected reaction, his hand completely motionless against her stomach as the shocking revelation sweeps through him. Could it be...? Could werewolves actually enjoy tummy-rubs? Of all the things to have in common with the canine species, it's certainly a feature ill-suited for a race of proud warriors like hers...

Curiosity taking hold once again, his hand carefully strokes across her taut stomach a second time.

"Mmrhm..."  
Riza murmurs yet again, her voice sounding even more pleased than before as her body arches upwards a second time. The young blood warrior gulps, halting his movement once again; if she wakes up to find him doing this, she's going to be mighty pissed. Besides, his curiosity should be well-satisfied by now, so there's really no reason to continue and risk the worst.

But then again, he _is_ semi-immortal...

Tossing aside his hesitation, Hiro rests both of his hands on her stomach and begins to sweep them back and forth across her skin. Her forearms lift lazily into the air, her fingers partially curled as she stretches back against the couch, granting the boy a wider range of motion. Her content murmurs quickly escalate into almost dog-like panting as Hiro takes advantage of her outstretched position, both of his hands stroking wide circles across her entire midsection.

Pausing for a breath, the blood warrior can't help but smile to himself. Riza is normally loud, brash, and fierce; a proud warrior with probably the highest bodycount of anybody in this mansion. And yet, she's laying here before him, stretched out with her wrists curled like an excited puppy. She looks so cute...

Gathering up his courage once again, Hiro continues to play with the sleeping warrior. Pressing his fingers firmly against her skin, he continues his sweeping rubs across her body. Riza's socked foot begins to thump excitedly into the air as if out of some canine instinct, her tongue just barely staying within her mouth throughout her hoarse breaths as the boy taps his fingers playfully against her skin.

"H..Hiro..."  
The sleeping redhead whispers a very specific name between breaths, the tone of her voice seeming to tremble with unmistakable desire.

"W-wha!?"  
Hiro stammers out loudly in disbelief, his face flushed a bright red as his hands freeze in place, still pressed against her tummy. Did she just...

The blood warrior has no time to finish his thoughts, however; his loud stammering has already wakened Riza from her sleep.

"Gahh..What the hell is it, I was just having the best-**HIRO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?**"

Before he can even react, both of his wrists are already in the soft, yet crushingly strong grip of her wolf-form arms. Her bright orange eyes are alight with almost-infernal heat as she practically glares a hole into his skull.

"R..Riza, I..I uh.."  
Hiro stammers, completely at a loss of any words that could possibly defend him at this point.

"You sonofabitch.. Y-you better not tell anybody about this, or-"  
She's angry as hell, and a good bit embarrassed to boot; yet somehow not quite as physically violent as expected.

"I wont!"  
Hiro cuts her off, not eager to hear any grisly details. Besides, he's not the kind of person to share other people's secrets.

Her expression finally softens, now merely scowling with embarrassed irritation as she finally releases him from her deathgrip.

"Uhm, Riza.."  
Hiro calls after her as she turns towards the TV room door.

"What is it?"  
She grumbles, making eye contact with him once again.

"Could I... Could I do it again sometime?"  
He stammers through his question, compelled to ask her despite the high probability of physical pain he might invoke on himself.

Her eyes light up once again; this time in somewhat embarrassed surprise as opposed to fiery anger.

"Huh!? Uh..Er..."

She scratches the back of her head, her voice tangled in a rather adorable mess of emotions before finally spitting out an answer.

"F-Fine... But..."

She smiles as she finally finishes her sentence:

"Next time, it's gonna be on my terms!"


End file.
